videogamemakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Paper Mario Sticker Star 2: Mario's Sticker Quest/Walkthrough
This is my walkthrough of Paper Mario Sticker Star 2: Mario's Sticker Quest. Prologue Intro One special night, it is the annual Sticker Fest. During the Sticker Fest, the wonderful Sticker Star falls from the sky and grants the wishes of all those who wish upon it. The curtains on the stage opened, and Princess Peach appeared from behind them. The Sticker Star fell from the sky for all the Toads to see. Suddenly, Bowser jumped from behind the stage! Despite the Toads' efforts, Bowser touched the Sticker Star and it split into seven Legendary Stickers, which were scattered throughout the land. The most powerful of these, the Diamond Sticker, fell on Bowser's head, giving him ultimate power and sending the Sticker Fest into chaos. Mario attempted to stop Bowser, but was knocked out in the process. Decalburg You start off in Decalburg, where you hear a voice calling out to come over there. You might think it's one of the Toads, but it's actually not. Instead, head over to the poster with Princess Peach on it. Come close and hold the A button to peel a silver crown sticker off it. The sticker introduces itself as Kersti, caretaker of the Legendary Stickers, then accuses Mario of touching the Sticker Star. After being convinced Bowser was the true culprit, Kersti then decides to travel with Mario, and you gain control of him again. You have to save the Toads before leaving, however. The only Toad you can save right now is one stuck to the stage. Just peel off the tape the same way you did with Kersti. The Toad will give you a Hammer, which you can use to save the other Toads. The next one is underneath a shredded part of the red carpet. Just flip it over with your Hammer, which is used with the B button. Next, head over to some sort of carnival stand with a Toad trapped on top. Peel off some tape to reveal a staircase so the poor Toad can get down. Next up on the list are a few Toads who tried to disguise themselves as a fence, but got stuck. Near the fence, there should be one piece of fence that looks like a few Toads with some tape on it. These Toads will teach you how to dash by holding and then releasing the X button. Finally, notice the green Toad who's running around so fast you can't catch him? By dashing, you can catch him now. Once you've saved them all, the green Toad will gather them all up and have them rebuild the road to the main area of Decalburg. Now you can go there, but be sure to start peeling off all the stickers in the area. Each sticker represents an attack, and once you use a sticker, you can't use it again, so you'll need a lot. Now, head to the main area. This is where the Decalburg Sticker Shop is located, as well as a house that doesn't matter right now, but will a little later in the game. You don't have any coins right now, so you can't buy anything. You can't head to the left yet, but you can head to the right. There's nothing too interesting there, however. It's just some houses that don't have any significance. There is a hidden block containing a Shiny Jump sticker, but that's it. (Notice the circle of blue flowers surrounding the hidden block. This circle of blue flowers is what indicates a hidden block. Note that only blue flowers indicate this, and red flowers mean something a little different.) Just peel off some stickers around town, then try to head to the world map. However, a trio of Goombas will jump out in front of you and you'll be forced to battle them. Tutorial #1: Battles Your first battle in the game is with a trio of Goombas. Goombas are simple to deal with. They have 5 HP each and 2 attack power. Kersti now teaches you how to battle here. First, select a sticker on the GamePad. Then, confirm that's the sticker you want to use. Finally, utilize the sticker's Action Command for extra damage. For example, Jump's Action Command is pressing A right when you land on an enemy, and Hammer's action command is holding left on the control stick until the meter fills. You can also guard against enemies' attacks. There are two levels to this, the Guard and the Superguard. The Guard halves the damage from the enemy's attack when you press A right when the attack hits you. In this case, Mario only takes 1 damage instead of 2. The Superguard negates all damage but is much harder to perform than the normal Guard. It is activated by pressing the B button right when the attack hits you, though you get less time to press the button than you do with the Guard. Just deal with the Goombas and you can head for the World Map. (Note that when you finish a battle, you get coins, Star Points, and possibly stickers. Collect Star Points to level up. When you level up, you have a choice of increasing your HP by 5, making you more resilient, your attack power by 1, allowing you to deal more damage with basic stickers, or your special attack power by 1, allowing you to deal more damage with special stickers.) World 1 1-1: Petal Plains Ah, Petal Plains. The first area in the game. Just like in Decalburg, be sure to peel off any stickers you find lying around. Also, make sure to hit ? Blocks by bumping them from below or hitting them with your hammer. Some contain coins, while others contain stickers. A few may even contain multiple coins, multiple stickers, or hearts (which heal you), though there aren't many like that. There are also hidden blocks which are invisible until you hit them, but often contain good stickers like Shiny stickers. (In addition to the normal varieties of stickers, there are also Shiny, Flashy, Big Shiny, and Megaflash versions, each getting progressively more powerful and more rare.) The only enemies around here are Goombas and they've been covered before, so just head on to the next area of Petal Plains where you'll immediately and quite literally run into a Toad, who drops a Scissors sticker. The Toad explains someone is chasing him because he found a rare sticker, then gives it to Mario and runs off. Just walk a little farther and you'll find out that that, "someone" is none other than Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. notices that you have a rare sticker and declares that all rare stickers belong to him before rushing into battle to take the sticker. Boss time! Mini-boss: Bowser Jr. (1st Fight) Ever heard of a forced-loss battle, where you're unable to win the battle for story purposes? Well, this is a forced-win battle. There's absolutely no way you can lose without specifically trying to lose. Don't try to use any normal stickers, as Bowser Jr. has the ability to instantly recover 20 HP before attacking. Just use the Scissors sticker to knock him out in one hit. 1-1: Petal Plains (Continued) After beating Bowser Jr., he reveals he has one last trick up his sleeve. He crumples up the bridge and tosses it on top of a tall hill where you can't get it! Oh no! He runs off afterwards, leaving you helpless. Actually, all you need to do is backtrack and talk to the Toad with the folded head. He'll rally the other Toads and make a staircase to the top of the hill! Sweet! Head up the staircase and grab the bridge. But how do you get it back in place? Well, Kersti has a little something that can help. Time to . . . PAPERIZE! Tutorial #2: Paperization Paperization is a special technique activated by pressing the Y button. Time stops, and the world turns into a photo. You can then stick scraps where they belong, stick stickers in suspicious places, and even pull things out of the area. Just select your object, choose where to place it, and smooth it out. 1-1: Petal Plains (Continued) Now that you have the ability to paperize, stick the bridge back in place, then head back a bit. See the circles of red flowers that pop up? These indicate spots where you can exchange stickers for either better versions or multiple of the same sticker. Just Paperize them into place, and they'll turn into a ? Block. Next, hammer a platform you can't jump in for some reason to reveal a secret entrance to a cave. In this cave, you get the first Thing, the Scissors. After this, it's pretty much a straight shot to the finish. Just touch the Star Piece to beat the level.